I Wanna Be Yours
by Talented but Lazy
Summary: <html><head></head>'Make me look the way I was before, then take me to a room of mirrors.' White hair Kaneki x Tsukiyama. Graphic description of frotting? Tsukiyama wishes it were a bit more romantic probably</html>


'What will you desire from your Knight tonight?' Tsukiyama asked with a slight bow.

'Make me look the way I was before, then take me to a room of mirrors.'

* * *

><p>Tsukiyama's fingers gently caressed Kaneki's bare foot as he cleaned it, taking the time to massage it, glancing upwards every now and then; Kaneki relaxed on a comfortable armchair, his eyes fixed on the man kneeling before him. His expression was stone, impenetrable.<p>

Once the foot was cleaned, Tsukiyama clipped and filed the uneven nails until they looked perfect. Next was low odour nail polish, perfectly matching the colour of Kaneki's skin.

The other foot and both hands got the same tender treatment and were left to dry.

Tsukiyama then leant over to Kaneki's face to hide the marks of exhaustion with make up.

Last was the black wig, a perfect match to Kaneki's old hair.

'Show me,' he ordered softly and Tsukiyama removed the curtains from all the mirrors in the room.

Kaneki stood up to look at himself from every angle.

From the mirrors his old, innocent, human self stared back at him. It felt strange and so nostalgic, although he realised his eyes were the same. Nothing could give him back his eyes.

'Well?' Tsukiyama asked, growing impatient to hear Kaneki's opinion on his handy work.

Kaneki just held up a hand, telling him to wait some more.

Satisfied with looking at himself in the mirrors, Kaneki strode back to the chair, sitting back on it. Once comfortable, he motioned for Tsukiyama to move closer.

As soon as the taller man was in front of him, Kaneki grabbed him by the necktie and pulled him down, locking their lips together. That abrupt movement caught Tsukiyama off-guard but he pressed his mouth forwards and Kaneki's tongue made its way between his lips. He tasted sweet, no doubt a leftover taste from whatever his last meal had been.

The hand pulling on the tie persisted and Tsukiyama had to prop himself on the armrests of the chair so he wouldn't fall on the man under him. But the hand kept pulling and he saw no other solution but to climb atop the chair, Kaneki between his legs.

Kaneki let go of the tie and pushed him slightly away, breathless. Kaneki's other hand joined the first to loosen the tie and throw it aside. Then he moved to unbutton Tsukiyama's red silk shirt, occupying his mouth again. He grew more and more impatient with the buttons, till he was threatening to rip them off, prompting Tsukiyama to pull away and breathe, 'Don't rip my shirt.'

Kaneki darted up again, mashing their mouths together as he ripped the rest of the buttons off, making Tsukiyama whimper into the kiss. He pulled the shirt off and had to break the kiss to balance on his legs as the shirt fell from his back.

Kaneki's hands fell on Tsukiyama's back, pulling him closer and his mouth was on his collarbone, biting and sucking furiously, but never breaking the skin.

Tsukiyama moaned and pressed forward, his fingers digging into the armrests.

'You can touch me,' Kaneki hissed, trailing his tongue across the other man's throat, nipping at the vulnerable skin there. Tsukiyama's hands slid down from the armchair onto Kaneki's shoulders, his grip like a vice.

Kaneki broke away from the purpling flesh, reaching down to his shirt, but Tsukiyama's hands were quicker and soon they were both shirtless.

Tsukiyama's hands glided down Kaneki's toned chest, slowing at the hem of his jeans, intently missing the growing bulge in them, and stopping on his thighs. The taller man leant down again for a kiss and Kaneki's hands were snaking up and down Tsukiyama's broad chest. Once they reached the hem of his trousers, Kaneki's hands unzipped them, pulling out Tsukiyama's hard cock, giving it a stroke.

Tsukiyama broke the kiss, gasping at the touch and his hands shot up to Kaneki's own erection, freeing it from the jeans and running a finger up its underside.

The sensation made Kaneki slightly arch his back and his hands were back on Tsukiyama's waist, pulling him down so their dicks were almost touching.

Kaneki's mouth found itself back on Tsukiyama's neck as he stroked their shafts together, making him arch and writhe and expose his throat better. Tsukiyama held onto Kaneki's own shoulders as if his life depended on it as Kaneki kept ravaging his neck and picking up the pace. Panting, moaning and the occasional foreign word from Tsukiyama filled the air as they built up the pressure. It didn't take long for Tsukiyama to come, spraying it all over their chests, Kaneki soon following him.

Still searching for breath, Tsukiyama leant down for one last kiss before getting off Kaneki to get a towel and clean himself, then toss one to Kaneki as well.

Within minutes they were fully clothed again, Kaneki's wig and make up were off, though his nail polish had survived the event.

'My new shirt...' Tsukiyama sighed woefully as he tried to button it down.

'You can buy a new one,' Kaneki said bluntly and left the room, leaving Tsukiyama to deal with the mess they'd made.

'Glad I was of service...' Tsukiyama said quietly after him, knowing he hadn't been heard.

* * *

><p><em>First serious porn I've written... ever?<em>

_I swear, I just wanted to write Tsukiyama making Kaneki look like his old self, I have no idea how things escalated like this._

_Inspired by the Arctic Monkeys' I Wanna Be Yours_


End file.
